Mistake
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if on Bella's 18th birthday Jasper did get to her, and she was turned? what dangers will she attract now, and how many boundaries will be broken now? M for lemons in later chapters! why does the impossible always happen to Bella?


**B's pov**

As a drop of my blood rolled down my finger before I could even react I was tackled to the ground, and an intense pain was biting at my neck.

"No!" I heard Edward's enraged growl and I felt the weight off me, and was gone.

That had to be Jasper, but I couldn't think about that as the fire burned through my spreading through me.

"Carlisle, you have to do something, suck the venom or something!" Edward said franticly as he came to my side.

I screamed out in agony as the fire was now burning every inch of my body.

Just kill me now, please end this! I thought over and over.

"Edward the venom is already spread to far n her system.

"No," Edward cried out. "To soon," He whimpered over and over.

I shakily grabbed Edward's arm, and I struggled to hold by my screams as I opened my eyes.

"E-Edward, the fire, it hurts so much." I cried out.

Edward looked at me in anguish, and had me in his arms in seconds.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you'll be one of us soon." Edward said in pain, and walked me up the stairs.

One of them, this is what I wanted, forever in my angel's arms, and that's what I'm finally getting.

So why was I screaming for someone to stop this?

I quickly closed my mouth, and made my self not say a word.

Edward laid me down on his bed, and sat down and watched me in sorrow, and he took my hand in his.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be by your side through all of this, I love you." Edward choked out, and he began to sob tearless cries as I winced.

"I l-love you to Edward, and forever." I stuttered out, and squeezed his hand to me, and prepared myself for the worst three days of my life.

It truly was pure torture as I went through this pain, I had hoped for death about every hour through this, but I continued to think to myself how much Edward was counting on me, and how much I wanted to be with him forever, and that would get me through it.

Of course it helped that Edward never left my side, he talked to me all days, and I'd try to talk back, but it was getting increasingly hard day, by day.

He never stopped worrying about me, but I knew I could do this, I only had three more tortuous minutes left, and I was getting excited.

"Just three more minutes." I said trying to smile, but ending up wincing.

Edward nodded, and continued to play with my fingers.

"You look beautiful, you always were, but some how it seems your even more beautiful than before." Edward admitted, and smiled a small smile for the first time since my birthday party.

This gave me hope; maybe Edward finally sees that I'm going to be fine.

At that moment my heart increased, and the fire inside me all began to travel to the place Jasper bit me.

Almost all the pain in my body was now in that place, my heart stopped, then all the pain was gone.

I sighed, and sat up in relief.

Edward gasped as he looked at me.

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yep, I feel completely fine now, except the small burn in my throat." I said clearing my throat in hopes for that slight pain to go away, but it didn't.

Edward beamed, and gently pulled me out of bed.

I stretched, and gasped as I better look of Edward.

He was even more gorgeous then I could remember, my human eyes really wasn't seeing the pure perfection of Edward, it was to amazing to even put into words.

Edward grinned at me, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

I gently hugged him, remembering that I was stronger then him at the moment.

"I love you." I said looking up into his eyes, and getting lost into his golden eyes.

Edward beamed.

"I love you to." Edward said, and he pressed his lips to mine.

It felt like heaven, and I began pulling myself closer to him, and when he deepened the kiss I was shocked.

Edward and I no longer had boundaries!

As Edward parted his lips I swore I was going to melt into a puddle as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

He tasted so good, if heaven tasted like anything this is what it would taste like.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled at us as he came in with the others.

Edward pulled away, and glared at his brother.

"This is my room you idiot." Edward said rolling his eyes, but grinning as he pulled me to him closer.

I relaxed into him, and as Jasper came into the room.

Edward hissed, and pushed me behind him a little.

"I don't want him any where near Bella." Edward growled.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jasper is no longer a danger to Bella, she is a new born, and could kill Jasper much easier." Alice said throwing a glare at Edward.

Jasper winced, and looked at me, but Edward hid me from view.

"I don't care." Edward said coldly.

I walked out around Edward and right to Jasper and gently hugged.

He looked at me shocked, but hugged me back.

"Thank you Jasper, I wanted this any way, maybe not this early, but I'm not mad." I said and pulled away.

Edward came over, and pulled me away from him protectively.

Jasper gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Bella, I should have been better in control though, and I'm sorry, but thanks for understanding and not being mad, that means a lot to me." Jasper said.

I nodded.

Now my life really was going to be perfect, as long as my extreme bad luck doesn't mess it up again.

**Review? **


End file.
